The Mistake known as the Negative One Espada
by zig2000
Summary: Every one makes mistakes but of coarse some ppl such as Aizen are really really good at hiding them but one of them seems to have resurfaced and thanks to a severe case of amnesia this mistake could become his best chance in the war. assuming the Mistake doesn't figure out his purpose first. I suck at summaries please give this a look and review. (P.S. slight OOC)
1. Chapter 1

AN: small story made to clear artist block I will continue up till our character joins Espada

DISCLAIMER:i do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo but if I did own bleach this character would definantly be in there XD

* * *

ch:1- The swords are all that's left

"What happened? Where am I? Who am I?" these where some of the many questions currently stirring in the Arrancar's head as he awoke in the dry sands of Hueco Mundo. He looked around he was leaning against something so he examined his surroundings slightly surprised at the scene before him. All around him was an array of blades most of which covered in blood like the now red sands around him. It was at this realization that he examined himself for wounds none where visible but than again most of his body was covered he was wearing a black pair of hakama's and a black coat? He wasn't quite sure what it was but it was long sleeved and the end was in a tornish looking pattern each last separating strand being white and the same went for the sleeves. (nya its supposed to look somewhat like Ichigo's Bankai excluding the sword) it also had a high collar that split into a deep V on him.

He was numb for some reason but as the numbing went a severe burning sensation located over his kidney began to rise. He reached down picking up the Coat to see the source but instead of solving the mystery of the burning he only seemed to deepen it. Where the burning sensation was emanating instead of finding a burn mark or hell he woulda settled at finding an actual fire all that was there was a Tattooed number a negative one to be exact. He brushed his long messy gray hair out of his eyes to make sure it wasn't disrupting his vision or some bull shit like that. He looked at it puzzled as to its purpose. But that was when he noticed other... abnormality's about himself one of which was the hole in his abdomen, the second was his clawed hands, the third he didn't discover till he reached to his head to pull his hair... he had a goat horn sticking out of his head it was broken and only went a little bit out out of his hair and was barely even noticeable.

"wh-what the fuck am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He sighed before leaning his head back against whatever was supporting him it made a metallic clank as his horn came in contact with it slightly startling him "the hell!" he got up and turned around to fast for his body to handle in its current state and he stumbled backwards onto his ass. He muttered to himself a little before looking up at the sword he'd been leaning on.

It was a large buster blade stabbed deep into the ground looking almost like a monument to whatever battle had happened here. He looked at the blade for whatever reason the sight caused a small amount of dread to surface in his body but it was quickly drowned by a huge gush of pride. He wished he just knew why he felt that way about it though. It was an enigma rapped within a riddle of paradoxes that's for sure. He sighed before attempting to stand up but he was in such a weakened condition his legs gave way and he stumbled to his knees almost right away. "errr c'mon get up you piece of shit." he muttered through gritted teeth as he forced himself back up to his face he stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

"that's better... hmmm" he looked around all he could see was the seemingly never ending stretch of sand and blades scattered here and there. He sighed a frustration evident on his face he didn't like this... it was creepy to put simply, the fact that evidence of a battle was here told him this place must be inhabited by something yet there was no signs of anything still alive in this damned place. He let out a frustrated scream and kicked at the sand but his foot came in contact with something fleshy and startled him making him jump back and hide behind the large buster blade. He peaked over the side of the blade there was no movement so he cautiously approached the fleshy thing in the ground. Once he was at the source he lightly tapped whatever creature was lurking there... no response he tapped again slightly harder... no response, he gave it a long intense look as if doing so would make it disappear entirely... nothing happened so he let out a sigh of relief and that gave an almost immediate response.

The creature slowly stirred from its nap and lifted itself out of the ground it looked like some giant snake only scarier and with an ability to talk "Who dares disturb my slumber!" the snake hissed venomously at the Grey haired Arrancar he looked up at the creature in horror and pure awe but the moment it reared it head back to go for a strike he went from "should I talk" to "holy shit run!" and with that he ran but the snake slithered in front of him and went for another strike this time he couldn't run so he jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the venom filled fangs as they collided into the ground. He turned to run again but the tail whipped at him knocking him over to the ground "shit!" the snake reared back and went for another strike this time dodging wasn't an option he put his arms up to defend himself but as the fangs neared him a loud squawk was heard as the snake was attacked.

He opened an eye to witness the unbelievable event playing before him, he watched as a small green feathered bird creature attacked this giant snake clawing its eyes out before flying into the air and diving right at it. The snake quickly slithered to avoid the attack the bird landed face first in the sand, the snake took this opportunity to strike honing in on the bird hollows spiritual pressure the large mouth would have devoured the poor hollow had a certain almost forgotten Arrancar not stepped in head butting the snake which surprisingly enough was quite effective. "hey bitch pick on someone your own size" the snake laughed hysterically at those words "oh please your no where near my size or strength what could you possibly do?!" the Arrancar smiled "says the idiot who just got hit to the ground." the snake widened its demolished eyes realizing the Arrancar was indeed right. It hissed at him and went for another strike the Arrancar used the litter of weapons around him to his advantage picking up a spear on the ground and jumping over the snake surprising both him and the snake before the snake could react the Arrancar threw the spear downward it missed the snakes head but pinned it's tail "gotcha bitch" as the Arrancar made his decent from his jump he aimed for the spear barely hitting it driving it deeper into the snake making it hiss in pain it turned and went for a bite at the Arrancar out of pure blind rage.

The Arrancar jumped out of the way as the snake bit down on its own tail. "ahhhh you bastard!" it screeched as it reared back in pain snapping the spear lodged in it's tail off. "grrr you'll pay for that you pathetic shit!" it zipped right at the Arrancar "oh shit! Eep!" was all he managed to say as the snake came and swallowed him nearly whole. "no this is not how I'll meet my end you blind slimy bastard!" he yelled as he was being swallowed but he managed to dig his clawed hands straight into the snake's tongue latching himself in the mouth. "Grahh you bastard!" the snake violently shook its head trying to loosen the Arrancar's grip unsuccessfully. "i'm not letting go till you spit me out bitch!" and then the snake complied for once, "bleh!" it spit the Arrancar right out onto the sand. "Sssssssss ragh!" it charged right back at the Arrancar stopping half way to send its tail forward whipping the Arrancar away onto the sand where he rolled one more time and attempted to get up his effort was quickly stopped as the giant snake tail came slamming down on him. "die die die die!" it continued over and over to slam him down not slowing in pace in fact it seemed to increase every second the Arrancar remained alive. "I. SAID. DDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEE!" and with one finale mighty slam the Arrancar ceased to move and laid there looking lifeless as a corpse.

The snake panted for a little while longer and turned to dig away no longer interested in eating but it was to late. The Arrancar's plan had already worked as the snake turned to leave a sudden chill went up its spine as if felt something begin to stop circulating. It looked at its tail where the spear had been and there they where his marks from when he'd accidentally bitten himself. "that grey haired son of a bitch." the snake slowly began to twitch and areas of its body began to swell as its venom went into affect and slowly killed him painfully bits an pieces of his body where clouting with energy causing simultaneous explosions over the snakes body before boom its entire body exploded in a huge release of spiritual pressure easily detected by the residents of Las Noches.

* * *

AN: Hope you licked it and in case your curious the bird is alive... please follow, fav, and review if ya want i'd really appreciate it. please have a good day and inform me of any errors I made or things you think I should do to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off FUCK YOU WRITERS BLOCK! any ways hello there my wonderful readers I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 so here's chapter 2 as a follow up. I hope you enjoy this please R&R i'd really enjoy getting your opinions even if its a flame just don't set my ass on fire light burns are fine heheh ok see ya at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters are property of Tite Kubo the only thing not owned by him in here is my OC, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Detection

Aizen was in the middle of a debriefing explaining the current plans and situations when something stopped him dead in his sentence. "... Meeting dismissed." most of the Espada where practically going to run out the doors and continue their daily activity's but one Espada had to be a buzzkill for them "is something troubling you Lord Aizen?" asked the Quatro Espada.

Aizen remained silent at first before answering Ulquiorra's question "...its nothing to be concerned of please leave." and with that the Espada filed out of the room all except Szayelaporro oh no Aizen had a special question for him "Szayel?" Szayel was already sweating fear coursing through his veins. "y-yes Lord A-Aizen?" Szayel was aware of what had just happened unlike the other Espada and it wasn't good.

"Szayel mind explaining something to me?" Aizen snapped his fingers queuing Tousen to start up the projector. Gin stood in the background feeling slightly left out not knowing what was going on and all. "o-o-of coarse." was all Szayel managed to say before the projector turned on cycling through different areas before it settled on a bloody area in Hueco Mundo evidence of a recent battle evident among the cluster of swords littered all over the ground. "tell me... why is there still an active test subject?"

(flashback)

_Aizen was standing before the remaining test subjects looking over the black clad Espada each one standing tall and triumphant in front of a battle ground where similarly dressed Espada laid slowly disappearing. All of them where part of a group Aizen had created as an Elite operation group unlike the other Espada these where so much more powerful... however that was precisely the problem they where to powerful. There was only sixteen remaining test subjects most of them where large and buff all except for one of them a ram, he had already proven to be stronger than he looked even though he was the weakest of them being the Negative One Espada._

_He was crouched behind a giant sword plunged in the ground originally belonging to the negative 40 Espada the strongest one existing. Aizen looked at them he could very well kill them off however watching them fight to the death was far more... amusing. Aizen waved his hand commencing the final battle between them. And with that in mere seconds the finally quieting battle zone turned into an all out war as the Espada began a battle to the death it continued for several hours until one of them got fed up_

"_Enough with this bull shit!" possibly the largest one among them suddenly took a dive at Aizen but his attempt was stopped as Aizen with out moving a finger pushed him down crushing him with his spiritual pressure "agreed" and with that Aizen continued to kill the rest one by one taking his time to watch as they'd slowly fall to the ground lifeless lumps. The ram Espada who had been hiding was the only one left "do you think you can hide?... heheheh im afraid you're wrong, cause no matter how hard you attempt to hide." Aizen disappeared and reappeared behind the ram Espada "you can never hide from your Lord" and with those words the last Espada was killed and Aizen sheathed his sword. He looked at the left over carnage the assortment of blades scattered over the ground the remaining dying Espada the blood soaked sands it mad an amazing scene he turned to leave but not before looking towards the Pink haired Espada who was currently taking pity on the dead Espada "... they truly where remarkable Arrancars..." Szayel looked at Aizen a almost sympathetic look in his eye. "Szayel don't tell me you actually cared for them? Well either way it doesn't matter their dead and that's that now make sure nothing ever finds this place and destroy all the evidence." Szayel nodded as Aizen disappeared from sight. He stood there for a few minutes letting any pity from earlier disappear. He then continued to walk around finishing off any remaining Espada with a Cero._

(flashback end)

Szayel was knocked out of his flashback as he felt something stab his side "are ya listening Pinky Aizen whants ya ta explain thish to him!" Szayel glared at the white haired man currently giving his signature creepy smile "white haired bastard" muttered Szayel however Gin still heard him "im sorry what wsh that I couldn hear ya" Gin was reaching for his zanpacto as he said this immediately making Szayel shut up. "nothing Gin!"

* * *

**AN: that answered nothin sorry guys but this writers block is bad your lucky I squeezed this out I'm so so sorry I promise ya the next chapter will be better! anyways have a good day and enjoy yourself I on the other hand gotta go to school be back in possibly a week or two bye bye.**


End file.
